The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A consumer electronic device can be coupled to a host (e.g., a computer) through a Universal Serial Bus (USB) link. The consumer electronic device can receive power from the host through the USB link, which can be used to power one or more operations of the consumer electronic device. However, due to limitations in a maximum amount of power that can be transmitted over a USB link, some consumer electronic devices (e.g., a printer) do not use power that can be received over the USB link.